


黑窗

by remember370



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370
Kudos: 1





	黑窗

宇智波带土根本就没有耐心等一个回答。

足以麻痹全身肌肉的电流游走在漩涡鸣人身上，宇智波带土放开了他，可是他却没有力气再继续站立。

突然的脱力让他跌倒在地上，宇智波带土只是站在一边看着。心脏像是被攥紧了，身上细小的疼痛和酥麻的感觉让漩涡鸣人呻吟出声，他甚至没有办法控制自己的行动，连视线都变得颤抖，模糊的人影在视网膜上摇晃。

宇智波带土在漩涡鸣人面前蹲下来，揪着他的衣领子强迫他看着自己。

漩涡鸣人还在生理性的颤抖，宇智波带土拉住男孩的手腕，不轻不重的帮他揉了揉，却只得到男孩的白眼。

“你……你离我……”远一点啊！

不听话的舌头让漩涡鸣人说不出完整的话。

宇智波带土觉得男孩的样子很滑稽，一只手钳住男孩的下巴让他保持张开嘴的状态，然后没有犹豫的亲上去，他的舌头在男孩的口腔中搅动，口水从合不上的嘴里流出来，男孩发出呜咽的声音，蓝色的眼睛上也蒙着一层水汽。

漩涡鸣人用力所有的力气抓住带土的衣服想要把他扯开，而这动作却没有任何的意义。

宇智波带土扯开漩涡鸣人的上衣扣子，里面穿的白色衬衣顺势被撩了上去，露出小麦色的皮肤。

男孩真正的恐惧起来，突然发生的一切让他不知所措。他根本无法阻止宇智波带土接下来会对他做的一切。他无力的反抗，几乎要哭出来，而面前这个男人已经扒掉了他的裤子。

腿上的皮肤被迫贴在冰凉的水泥地上，宇智波带土用膝盖抵在男孩的两腿之间，白色衬衣的扣子都被扯掉了。他粗暴的亲吻从男孩的脖颈到锁骨，留下淡紫色的痕迹，他的双手揉捏挤压男孩的乳尖，挑逗起身体上的快感，漩涡鸣人浑身上下都在发抖。

带土整个人都伏在漩涡鸣人的身上，脑袋埋在他的肩窝，用舌头舔过他的耳廓。男孩被这感觉弄的脑袋一片空白，但是脸红却一直延伸到了耳尖。

血液冲上大脑，整个人都像是要燃烧起来。漩涡鸣人想要抬起腿把身上的人踢开，长时间的用力却让他的小腿开始抽筋。宇智波带土嗤笑男孩这种反应，假装好心的屈起男孩的小腿揉捏他腿上紧绷的肌肉，又顺势将男孩的腿搭在自己的腰间。他的手从漩涡鸣人的腰上摸到屁股，触碰到那个从没有其他人碰过的地方。

漩涡鸣人下意识的想要并拢双腿，却只是夹紧了宇智波带土的腰，宽松的囚服里隐藏的性器已经涨的发疼。漩涡鸣人微烫的体温，漩涡鸣人的喘息和无力拒绝的声音，漩涡鸣人即将要落下来的眼泪，漩涡鸣人的气息和味道，还有他那让人沉迷的颜色眼睛。这一切都让他急迫的想要占有面前的这个人。

宇智波带土揉了揉漩涡鸣人柔软的性器，指尖一直在后穴打转，他能够感受到漩涡鸣人的紧张和抗拒。抵在后穴的巨物毫不犹豫的推了进去，不用于交合的地方被不经过任何润滑扩张的撑开，突然而来的疼痛让漩涡鸣人疼的眼前发黑。

“啊……疼……！”本来有些燥热的身体像是被从头泼了一盆冷水。他的指甲几乎要剜进宇智波带土背上的肉里，被疼痛唤醒的力气让他把宇智波带土推开了些距离。

漩涡鸣人的后穴夹的很紧，宇智波带土用手臂压住他的胯部，下身用力的往小穴里挺进。柔软的内壁包裹着他，他费劲的保持着自己最后的清醒。

“你别……别再……啊……”

宇智波带土的每一次动作都会引出漩涡鸣人不受控制的呻吟，他失控到无法顾及这个男孩的感受。剧烈的刺激让漩涡鸣人流出生理性的眼泪，他带着哭腔和鼻音喊着宇智波带土的名字，希望他停下来，殊不知宇智波带土十分受用这种感觉。

漩涡鸣人的背在粗糙的地上摩擦，浑身上下没有不疼痛的地方，这场性事对他而言没有任何愉悦的感觉。

饱满的囊袋拍在漩涡鸣人的屁股上，发出的声音在鸣人耳中就是最恐怖的声音。比宇智波带土矮了大半个头的鸣人能感觉到自己被整个禁锢在怀里，没有任何温暖的感觉，内心全是恐惧。他也能在疼痛之中感觉到宇智波带土的性器在自己的身体里冲撞，肠道细小的褶皱仿佛都被撑开，整个下身被滚烫的性器填满。

即使身体里的性器顶在了敏感的那一点上，他都无法摆脱恐惧去接受这种快感。

漩涡鸣人最终还是哭了起来，他不明白为什么会发生这样的事情。

“你……啊……轻一点啊……疼……疼……不要再……”他的眼泪蹭在宇智波带土的脸上，宇智波带土的耳边都是漩涡鸣人的声音。但是这声音却激发了宇智波带土一种施虐的快感。

他更加用力不留情的进入漩涡鸣人，漩涡鸣人的身体都瘫软下来，沙哑的求情声变成了撒娇一样的轻吟。

他亲吻漩涡鸣人的眼睛，觉得自己浸泡在这潭蓝色的的温水里。只有这个时候才真正觉得这天空，或者说这温水，是包裹着自己，是属于自己的。

宇智波带土在这近乎于机械的运动中沉溺了很久，最后他才搂住漩涡鸣人的腰，微微抬起了他的屁股，一股脑的全部射在了他的身体里。

想把属于自己的证明留在他身体的深处，那个地方只有自己到达过。像是要宣誓这个男孩的所有权一样。

漩涡鸣人模糊的意识到一切都结束了，他没有力气再去行动，累的闭上眼睛。

宇智波带土从他的身体里出来，带出粘稠的白色液体。他最后抚摸着男孩的身体，才感觉到男孩的身体热的不正常，对比了一下自己和男孩额头的温度，宇智波带土选择了把漩涡鸣人抱起来放在床上。

他盯着男孩潮红的脸一直看，男孩的脸颊上还有像是猫一样的须。

多想再看看他的眼睛啊。


End file.
